


I wont, Aho

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't tell anyone you saw me cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wont, Aho

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in .3 seconds and did no editing, so i hope you enjoy

Kagami starts making his way up the stairs to the roof, trying to find Aomine. They were supposed to work on a project together during break, but Aomine had scurried off as soon as they were dismissed for lunch. Kagami opens the door to the roof, trying to find Aomine. He is about to leave the roof but he hears a small sniffle. Kagami walks over to the source of noise to find Aomine curled up and crying.

"Aomine?" Kagami asks, standing in front of him.Aomine snaps his hand up, quickly wiping away the tears on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Kagami asks, crouching down next to Aomine.

"I-I can't," Aomine says, his voice shaking, a sob escaping from his lips. Aomine looks over to his phone, a chat with his mother opened.

"My g-grandma died." Aomine says, wiping at his eyes. Kagami's eyes widen, and he quickly pulls Aomine into a hug. Aomine accepts it, tucking his head into Kagami's neck and continuing to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Kagami says, rubbing circles into his back. Kagami knows what a family member dying feels like. First, his grandmother died when he was 5, and he got sick from crying so much. Then his mother died when he was 12, which is when he started playing basketball seriously. He cried so much that he had to wash his sheets they were so wet. 

"Hey, listen. You're gonna be alright. Your grandma is still right here." Kagami says, pulling away and touching the spot on Aomine's chest where his heart his. Aomine nods, sniffling as his tears stop. Kagami pulls Aomine back into an embrace, hugging him until he calms down.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me cry." Aomine mumbles into Kagami's ear.

"I won't, Aho." Kagami says, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome


End file.
